


A Stolen Moment

by Robespierre



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leary and Bekowsky find some time to "let off a little steam" during the workday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill I completely forgot about.   
> Prompt: Leary/Bekowsky office sex.

“Oh, Gordon!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Leary hissed while reaching around to cover Bekowsky’s mouth with his palm. “Do you want somebody to hear us?”

Bekowsky couldn’t help but let out a few stifled moans as Leary’s hands slid under the waistband of his pants. Leary rolled his hips, pressing his clothed hardness into Bekowsky’s ass. He quickly unzipped Bekowsky’s pants and unceremoniously shoved the pants and shorts down to his knees.

Bekowsky froze for a moment, shocked by the cool air on his legs and the knowledge that they could be caught at any moment. A dark corner of the hallway outside the evidence room was not the smartest place for a quick fuck. But Leary’s panted, “I need you now!” had overridden Bekowsky’s common sense.

The sound of Leary’s zipper and the sudden press of hot flesh against him brought Bekowsky right back into the moment. Leary reached around Bekowsky’s body to grab and slowly pump his cock, while none-too-gently shoving the fingers of his other hand into Bekowsky’s mouth. Bekowsky licked and sucked, smiling as he forced a small groan from Leary.

Leary pulled his fingers out with a pop and Bekowsky sighed as their bodies separated, only to gasp a moment later as Leary’s fingers slowly pressed into him. His talented fingers quickly but gently stretched him, eliciting a far too loud moan from Bekowsky. The men froze, worried that they had been overheard, but as the seconds ticked by with no cry of discovery, they relaxed.  
Leary slid his fingers out of Bekowsky, removed his other hand from his cock, covered his own cock with saliva, and pressed himself against Bekowsky’s eager hole.

As Leary pressed inside, Bekowsky pushed back, eager to be filled completely. At any other time, both men preferred to go slowly, savoring each sensation, but they were spurred on by the illicitness of the situation and the delicious fear of being caught. When Leary was completely inside, his groin pressed fully to Bekowsky’s ass, neither man could hold back. Leary began to thrust wildly and Bekowsky pushed back to meet every thrust.

In what seemed like just seconds, Leary came, mouth open in a silent scream. He reached around to stroke Bekowsky to completion and was astonished to find that the detective had already come without even being touched, his release now covering the side of the green filing cabinet they were partially hidden behind.

“Fuck, Stefan,” Leary breathed. “I don’t know how we can work in the same building without doing this all the time.”

\-----------------

Ray Pinker groaned as he came harder than he had in years. Cleaning himself up with a tissue, he knew that he had to record this immediately or risk forgetting the details.

_Dear Diary,  
You’ll never believe what I saw today..._


End file.
